


Save me

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Story, Sweet, olicity - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: Oliver is a police negotiator and his next case is not what he expected....This is a one shot, it's sweet and romantic I think so I hope you will like it :)





	

Oliver in his whole career hasn’t met with situation like this. He has been a  
Police negotiator for about 5 years. He could proudly say he was one of the best this was why he was called for most of the cases.

He thought he has seen everything in his life, man and woman in the middle of the crisis. But this, this was something totally knew for him.

“Hey Oliver, good that you are here.” John Diggle one of the cops that became his best friend greeted him.

“What’s happening?” Oliver asked crouching down next to his friend.

They were on the top of one of the highest buildings in the city. All he noticed by then was a head of blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

“A young woman in the middle of her twenties I believe she refuses to talk to anyone. She’s been standing there for a while and we don’t really know what to do. She didn’t say her name.”

“Okay.” Oliver nodded. 

Not having much information about the potential victim wasn’t something new for him but he thought that she was pretty young and he wondered what kind of problems could have pushed her to this kind of decision.

He slowly stood up and made his way to the area that have been cleared.

He nodded at the few police officers as he got closer to the woman.

Not wanting to startle her he stopped few feet away. “Hey.” He said softly.

Her head turned around and his blue eyes met hers from a far.

“Don’t come any closer.” She said but her voice sounded a little bit strange. She wasn’t threatening him, it seemed like she was a little bit lost.

"I won’t, I promise.” He raised his hands up.

She gave him one last pointed look and then turned away from him.

It gave him time to check her out. Not in some pervert way but he was just curious what kind of person she was.

He had to admit, she was kind of beautiful even standing in a distance from her he had seen that. 

And she didn’t seem like someone who would have any kind of problems. 

But for the past years Oliver learnt not to judge anyone and anything until he heard the whole story.

“Will you maybe tell me your name?” He asked politely.

She didn’t react at that still looking ahead of herself as she stood at the edge of the tall building.

“Well my name is Oliver, Oliver Queen and I am here to talk to you.” He explained watching her carefully.

Till this moment he only lost one man and he couldn’t accept her being another one. 

He was going to fight for her extra hard.

“You are a negotiator.” She said all of sudden not looking at him. “I knew they would send one, I just didn’t know he would be that handsome.”

Oliver’s eyes widen a little bit as his mouth slightly opened. Was this woman hitting on him?”

“Shit.” She mumbled. “I didn’t mean to come at you. Just my mouth filter sometimes doesn’t work...or actually it never does when it should.”

Oliver couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face,

Thankfully neither the woman nor any cop could see him.

"It’s okay, it flattered me.” Oliver said truthfully to his thoughts.

“I bet a lot of woman come at you like that.” She once again closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

“Maybe but....I, I don’t take advantage of them. Not anymore.” He wasn’t sure what made him say that but he did and she was the first person he admit something like that to.

“Not anymore?” That got her attention and she turned her head again to look at him.

He shook his head. “You see everyone has their demons....”

“Felicity.” She said and he realized that her name fit her perfectly and she definitely didn’t fit on that edge.

“Felicity, that’s a really nice name.” He said.

“Is that some technique of negotiations? That's what they teach you at school?” She asked sounding genuinely interested.

“Kind of. But I was speaking the truth.” He said feeling very drown to this woman he met few minutes ago.

“Well thank you then.” She said and then she smiled at him and he swore to God that was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

She shouldn’t have thoughts like that. He knew this was inappropriate, he was there to help pull her away as far as possible from the edge but she...she was definitely something else, or someone he has never met in his life.

“Maybe you will tell me what are you doing there?” He desperately wanted to know why was she there.

“You know it’s actually kinda funny story.” She chuckled awkwardly and adjusted glass on her nose.

She looked truly adorable.

“I would like to hear it.” Oliver said honestly. “Can I come a little bit closer?”

Oliver was painfully aware of all the people that were watching them. At some point his eyes met Diggle's and the older man nodded letting him know he was doing a good job.

But Oliver didn’t really care about that. In this job the only thing that mattered was human’s life and his need to save as many people as possible including Felicity.

She was hesitating looking at him for a solid minute before she slowly nodded her head.

He took few steps knowing perfectly where was the boundary he shouldn’t cross.

“So about that story?” He asked once he was closer to her.

From this distance she seemed to be even more beautiful. 

Her blonde hair, her glasses, her short skirt and her bright pink lipstick, it all didn’t fit a person he was desperate to end her life.

“Well...” She started biting her lip. She looked down and he saw how fear made her pull back a little bit losing balance.

Oliver was afraid she was going to trip somehow and fall down so he slightly moved his body forward ready to run and catch her.

But she got her blance back and she visible let out a breath of relief.

This was getting more and more confusing as she didn’t seem like a person who truly wanted to jump.

She actually seemed to be afraid of heights.

That’s why he decided to ask.

“Are you afraid of heights?”

She looked at him and opened her mouth. She was so surprised to see someone look through her.

“Yes.” She admitted not seeing a point in lying.

“So what are you doing there?" Oliver asked.

“You see that is the funny part Felicity said.”

Oliver thought she wasn’t going to finish but she eventually spoke again.

“I am the owner of this building.”

Oliver felt like he has been hit by something hard and heavy.

“Wait...” He stuttered for the first time in his life. “You are...Felicity Smoak? The CEO of Smoak Technologies?” He asked not really believing his words.

“Yep that’s me.” She pointed at herself and flashed him a weak smile.

How could he not notice that before?

Well maybe because this woman was actually a mystery.

It was said that she came into the city because the branch in this town was falling apart and it was on the verge of bankruptcy.

But the woman herself was a myth because no one has really seen her in the town and Oliver just heard about this multimillionaire genius.

“Holy frack.” Oliver couldn’t help the words that escaped his mouth.

To his surprise they made Felicity laugh, very loudly.

He still couldn’t come out from his shock so he just stood there looking at her laughing.

“That is not the reaction I mostly get.” She seemed truly amused.

“I am sorry.” He blurted out.

“No, no.” She shook her head. “That was quite refreshing, thank you.” She smiled warmly at him.

“You know now I completely don’t understand why are you here, why are we here?” He asked.

“Honestly I don’t know either. I was just here wanting to get away from everything and from everyone and I was minding my own business and....” She bit her lip. “I might have come closer to the edge and that’s when one of the guards came and he saw me and he thought...." She stopped.

Oliver actually didn’t need to hear the rest of the story because right then everything suddenly became unbelievably clear.

“Why you didn’t explain everything?”

“I tried but he made fuss about everything so quickly that before I realized what was going on police was here and I....”

He knew there was something more, something bothering her.

He waited patiently.

“I looked down and I just imagined how it would be to just jump of and have all the problems disappear.” She sighed. “The company is falling apart they want be to start firing people, the board is onto me, they say I am too young and I shouldn’t let this happen and on top of that my mother is onto me for not having boyfriend and for not giving her grandchildren and she not getting any younger so I should really think about it.” She closed her eyes.

Oliver was a little bit lost at his words because he has never been caught in a little misunderstanding like this.

“This sounds so stupid especially when I said it out loud but I didn’t really wanted to end my life.” He added quietly.

And right then and there Oliver felt so much sympathy for her not in a pathetic way like he felt sorry for her.

She didn’t want any of this. She was just a tired businesswoman trying to put the company back together and save so many people jobs.

And she just wanted to get the fresh air.

“I am so stupid.” 

“No.” Oliver spoke for the first time.

Felicity looked at him,

“I think you are quite remarkable.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you for remarking on it.” She grinned at him.

“Can I ask you why you didn’t let me come closer at first?” He asked curious.

She raised her eyebrows. “Isn’t that what all people say before the jump?”

This wasn’t something Oliver should laugh at, no he shouldn’t but he did.

He tilted his head and laughed loudly confusing not only Felicity but everyone around as well.

He was laughing for a good half minute.

“I am glad I could brighten your day so much.” Felicity said with a doze of sarcasm.

He ignored her though and when he stopped laughing he titled his head.

“Can I tell all those people that there is no threat here and they can actually go home?”

That’s when panic and fear appeared in Felicity’s eyes.

“What is it?” He asked immediately sensing the change of her attitude.

“Won’t they arrest me? Or better put me in a hospital? Because I have to say I am afraid of needles and I am not actually crazy not that only crazy people want to commit suicide I am sure they all have reasons I didn’t mean to offend them but I just...I really don’t want to go to jail or to hospital.” She added quietly.

“It won’t happen.” Oliver said his voice stoic and confident.

“How can be so sure?” She asked him.

“Because I won’t let them.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And that was then Felicity’s eyes sparkled, they sparkled with something that he didn’t recognize yet but he damn well wanted to.

“Do you promise?” She asked putting all her faith into him.

“I promise Felicity.” He said without hesitation.

“Okay Oliver.”

It was the first time she said his name and it felt really nice hearing it like that.

“So...will you come with me?” He reached his hand out.

Felicity looked at it for a moment and then she stepped away from the edge and made her way towards his hands.

She grabbed it and he didn’t waste time before he pulled her into his chest.

He actually hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.

Then the cops came to them asking some questions and Felicity’s workers were yelling her name but it all became one big blur as Oliver knew he had to take care of Felicity first.

He looked at Diggle and without words let him know he had everything under control and he needed a little bit of space.

Soon the area around them was cleared.

Felicity looked up at him.

“And now what?” She asked.

He smiled at her as he gently smoothed her hair. “Now I will take you home.”

-

It took him about three days to visit her again. 

It wasn’t because he didn’t want to. He wanted that very desperately much but there was something getting in his way all the time.

But after those three days he really needed to see her so he asked for a day off and not even accepting no he said he was taking it no matter what.

And that is how he found himself in front of Felicity’s home.

He waited for a few moments before he knocked on the door.

It was opened by no one else but older Smoak, Felicity’s mom Donna.

“Hi Oliver.” She greeted him warmly.

They have met the same day when Oliver met Felicity and brought her back home.

“Hey Donna.” He smiled. “How is she?” 

“Good resting in her bed actually I think she has been waiting for you.” She winked at him. “I am heading out for a while so no hurry.” She winked at him once again and then left.

Oliver walked to Felicity’s room feeling a little bit nervous without any particular reason.

He opened, already ajar door wider.

Her head turned and when she saw him she smiled widely. “Hey.” She waved at him timidly.

“Hi.” He said closing the door behind him. “How are you feeling?” He came closer to her bed.

“I am good, much better than few days ago.” She slightly cocked her head.

Only then Oliver remembered flowers in his hands.

“Oh these are for you.” He raised them up and and gave to her.

“They are beautiful thank you.” She stood up from the bed and put them in the vase on the desk.

“Your mother went out.” He said not sure what else he should say or actually too afraid to say what he wanted.

“I figured. She probably also said to take our time.” 

When Oliver nodded she just rolled her eyes.

“You know she was sure you would come here today to ask me out and I said she was out of mind that you would never... “

And she looked at him and saw how he was biting his lip and looking a little bit nervously.

Felicity stopped in her tracks as she eyed him carefully. “You want to ask me out.”She said slightly surprised by her own discovery.

“I do.” He said finally regaining his voice. “I wanted to do that earlier, I actually I wanted to do that when you were standing on that edge but I don't think it was appropriate.” He smiled lightly at her. “You just were something I really didn’t expect it and I liked it, I liked it a lot.”

“I can’t believe my mother was once in her life right.” She still seemed impressed a lot but Oliver wasn’t sure if that was a good impression.

“Well she was right about me but what about you”?” Oliver asked.

Felicity looked at him and smiled mysteriously. She took a step closer ending with their bodies pressed against each other. “Did she say anything else?”

Oliver looked down at her and licked his lips. “That you’ve been waiting for me.”

Felicity put her hands on his chest. “I was.” She admitted.

“Yeah?” Oliver breathed out.

She smiled so warmly and beautifully at him.

“Oliver.” She whispered. “When I saw you I liked, really liked what I was seeing.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yeah you kinda let me know that.” 

She laughed.

“Will you have dinner with me?” He finally asked.

“Yes.” She nodded her head.

They were looking at each other their lips somehow getting closer and closer.

And then Felicity closed the gap between them.

It was a sweet and gently kiss and everything both of them wanted.

“Thank you.” She said when they pulled back.

He caressed her cheek. “For what?” He asked.

“For saving me.” She said and pulled him for another deeper kiss.

And he did save her.

Not only that day on top of the building.

He saved her giving her something she lost, hope and faith that everything could work out.

And when Oliver was kissing this incredible woman he promised himself he would never stop saving her.

No matter what.


End file.
